It's a Boy Girl Thing: Harvest Moon Edition!
by The Happiness
Summary: When the witch takes a visit into town, she is saddened and can't help but meddle. So she decides to make a certain couple a little more understanding by switching their bodies. But what happens when she makes a certain charm too strong? Find out inside.
1. The Beginning

Hello. I am The Happiness, and I am here to disclaim the Character's used in this story.

A small introduction for you. This story uses the concept of the movie 'It's a Boy Girl Thing'. It's a great movie, and you should see it if you haven't, but anyway, I just thought I'd give you that introduction first. This is going to be a lot different from the movie, and it's going to use the Character's we all love and know. So enjoy my story, I know I enjoyed writing it for you guys.

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

It was a nice, dark day when the Witch Princess stepped from her house in the gloriously muddy swamps. The mist rose from them beautifully, and there was a stench of stale bread even though she was certain there was no bread anywhere near the swamp. She took in a deep breath and exhaled happily, the air rejuvenating her spirit. She started walking forward slowly, with purpose towards the exit of the swamp. She didn't exactly want to go, but she would be able to come back and linger in the swamp's gloriousness later. Truth was, she had run out of supplies, and, after stepping outside she realized that today was just too nice of a day to teleport anywhere. She took her time about it, but eventually she went to the entrance of the forest and stepped inside. The forest was misty and smelled of old mushrooms, just the way she liked it. It was muggy, yet sent shivers down your spine at the same time. It was a perfect day for a picnic! She was sure to find a couple of fugue mushrooms tomorrow with this weather!

Okay, so she had some weird tastes, but she was a Witch Princess, what did you expect? At least she didn't have a wart on her nose. Even though it was the height of fashion for witches in Paris, she thought herself more of a country girl anyway. And besides, she liked her basic wardrobe. She was more of a witch, and less of a fashionista. Nobody saw her anyway, so what was the point of a wart? The Witch Princess took her sweet time about the forest, so she could gather mushrooms and herbs. She put them in her basket and wandered on, enjoying her glorious time alone in the gloomy and wonderfully creepy forest.

Upon exiting the forest she couldn't help but feel just a little sad. It was only raining out here. There was no wonderful mist that caressed her skin, and there wasn't a hint of any smell. Even the mushrooms by the entrance seemed to have their wonderful stench bleached by the magic of flute fields. It was good magic.. but it wasn't as nearly as fun as her magic was. She wouldn't say her magic was bad exactly... but some of it was pretty iffy. A lot of people left quickly after she had assisted them.. but she never really knew if that was the eerie feeling of her home and the swamp, or the fact that her potions and spells called for ingredients like a weasel's tail, and hair of the yeti. Didn't they know how hard those things were to get?

The Witch's train of thought was thrown off when she heard loud, angry shouting. Quickly and quietly, the Witch hid in the bushes It was Cain and Hanna.. and they were really getting at each other too. She wondered what the happy couple had to argue about. She always thought that Ruth and Craig were the ones that argued the most, even though as of late they'd been pretty happy. The Witch's ears forcefully tuned to the argument. In her defense, they were shouting loud enough for the people in Castanet to hear.

"You do nothing all day!" Cain shouted, pacing back and forth angrily in the rain. He stopped and pointed an accusing finger at Hanna. "You complain about everything! The eggs, the milk, hey, you even complain about being fat, when you know damn well that it's your own damn fault!" Cain started to pace back and forth again, his face red with anger as he kept on with his rant. "You can't do anything. Heck, you can't even order a doctor for the cow. 'Oh, the medicine will do just fine', you said. And now guess what? Our prize cow is sicker than before! It's all your fault!" Cain shouted, breathing heavily.

The Witch watched on shocked, not yet noticing another shadow in the forest, which was oblivious to her presence was well.

Hanna was stunned for only a moment before countering. "I do do something all day mister! Without me, we wouldn't have any money, or a house! You complain that I don't do anything? Why don't you try to sell goods! You probably wouldn't be able to in this life or the next! You are a low down farmer's boy and that's all you'll ever be!" It was Hanna's turn to be mad now, "You saw I don't do anything? Well, it's not my fault that I'm fat, maybe it's your fault! Maybe you complain about me not doing anything! Maybe that's stressful to a woman! Maybe it's the fact that we haven't done anything remotely intimate in over a year!"

"Well maybe it's because your a fat cow!" Cain roared.

"Well maybe it's because you're the biggest ass the world has ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Hanna screamed.

As the two bickered back and forth, the Witch heard another rustle in the bushes and a small sob. It was from Renee.. The Witch could tell. And she was talking to herself. Or so she thought at first. As the Witch strained to listen over the bickering couple outside of the tree cover, she realized that Renee was muttering a prayer.. and it sounded like it hadn't been the first.

"Goddess, why me? I've prayed and asked so many times for them to stop, but you haven't stopped it yet! Please, listen to me.." Renee sobbed lightly in the darkness of the forest, and suddenly the witch felt like she was intruding on something very special. Prayers aren't meant to be heard by outside parties.. but The Witch couldn't help but listen in. It seemed like nothing had been going right for Renee. She and Toby had had a fight themselves not too long ago when she'd snapped at him for pushing for the answer after he'd asked her what was wrong. He'd stormed off, and she was sorry, and she really couldn't deal with anything like this, especially right now.

The witch stepped out of the forest and sneaked of, unbeknownst of Hanna, Cain, and Renee. The witch felt bad, but she was certain they'd work it out. After all, they'd been married for years, and they'd even had Renee. Renee on the other hand.. maybe she'd send Renee a note to come for tea and they'd talk about it. They had seemed like such a loving family before.. how did things change so suddenly? Suddenly, the Witch had a small vision. It seemed like the Goddess was snoozing on the job. Or, so she thought. It was entirely likely, seeing as this loving family had been pulled apart by the sickness of their prize winning cow, a totally trivial thing to be fighting about.

The witch started to leave flute fields feeling more uncomfortable than before, and she was almost out when she saw two people talking across the bridge. Thankful she hadn't been seen yet , she lightly scrambled for the refuge of the watermill and stepped inside silently. But, overhearing Chase and Gill having a casual talk, she couldn't help but be curious. She stepped over the equipment, making sure she didn't get caught or anything and she peeked out the window. Chase and Gill were laughing with each other, almost hysterically. Chase was almost to tears. The witch almost felt like laughing, but something stopped her. Chase and Gill hadn't been that good of friends... they were both normally pretty cold. That meant what they were laughing about had the potential to be worse than freezing rain. The Witch wasn't surprised when she found out that her thoughts had been utterly and harshly correct.

"Oh my god, you should hear the things she says to me." Chase said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "She flaunts herself, and drapes herself all over me. But she's the worst cook in the world. I wouldn't touch that if she had Double D's and all the money in the world." Chase laughed and ruffled his hair. He was beautiful and he knew it. The Witch scowled and immediately thought he needed to be knocked down a few pegs. Especially when talking about a sweet girl like Maya. How could anybody hate her that much? She tried her hardest to be with Chase, she'd even asked the Witch herself for help, but the Witch's strict, 'no love potions' policy rang clear, and instead the Witch had given her the advice to find out what he liked and try to do it. That was where her obsession with becoming a good cook came from.

Gill laughed. "I know what you mean. Luna thinks she's all that, but she's got the body of a twelve year old and the mentality of an old married woman. She's pushy, bossy, she's not even my girlfriend and she demands to know where I've been. Ugh! And that hair!" Gill ran his hand through his hair and then crossed his arms. Well, Luna may have been bossy... hell, she may have been a bitch, but that made the two a perfect match. He was a bastard, thinking about a girl like that. She couldn't help it! It was how she wanted to act. She shouldn't have to change just for Gill to like her. Maybe she didn't even like Gill! ... Okay, that was a lie. The Witch had to put out a fire when Luna had tried to make a love potion of her own. Only she could stop it because it was a witch fire, and it had destroyed half of the clothing in the Tailor's Shop. The Witch had warned her from doing it again, and had to leave.

Chase laughed, "You think Luna's hair is bad! Have you seen Maya's pigtails? She looks like Chloe decided to style her hair every morning."

"Yeah you're right," Gill doubled over laughing, "Maya's hair is horrible. And it looks frail too." The Witch scowled once more. These two were worse than two middle aged gossip queens who lived off of insulting others. They were the goblins of Castanet! Perfectly horrible Goblins! And the Witch would know, she'd met quite a variety in her lifetime. The swamp didn't just contain her and some animals. Quite a few goblins came into the swamp who were perfectly polite. But these two would be the worst of the worst in their crew.

"You have no idea how right you are." Chase said, rolling his eyes, "I find those disgusting orange hairs on everything. And I know it's not mine, it's a bit lighter than mine, and definitely longer. It's like she's a shedding cat. But at least she doesn't smell like Luna."

Gill cracked up at this. "You're right about that. She dumps so much perfume on I can't smell anything but her for a week. And god does it give me a headache. It smells terrible too. But I guess Maya probably smells like all of her failed dishes."

"Ugh," Chase said, "You're right. She smells like smoked garbage. But most of the time it's a mix between a mushed banana mixed with a salmon and sardine fillet and sprinkled with enough lemon juice and sugar to make you sick."

"Ha," Gill said, "Let's just agree that they're both pretty bad."

"Agreed." Replied Chase with another laugh. They started down the road back to Castanet, and the Witch finally realized that they'd both come down to buy some fruits and vegetables from the farm. Maybe they had provoked the fight between Hanna and Cain by going over there as well.. But she guessed that it was probably a coincidence, seeing as they didn't have any dairy products, and they didn't seem upset by the kind of fighting Hanna and Cain had been doing just a second ago. It was still perfectly mean to say those things though. Witch tried to piece the pieces of the puzzle together, but it was like trying to fit a piece of toast into a marshmallow.

Suddenly, the door to the watermill burst open, and the Witch ducked, watching with a careful eye. There were two people, obviously sucking their faces off. The witch wasn't really concerned, she just hoped they didn't decide to hook up in the watermill while she was in it... and the watermill? How classy. But after a minute or so of gasping for air, the two faces pulled apart.

This caught the Witch Princess' attention. It was Toby and Cathy! Cathy's eyes glittered with lust, and Toby's face was smiling, the Witch could tell this from the way his cheekbones were raised on his face. The Witch Princess blinked. Now she knew the Goddess was sleeping. Toby and Cathy went back to making out, and the Witch Princess shook her head. Toby pressed his body up against Cathy's and they backed into a wall.

"Oh Goddess Toby, I want you now." Toby didn't reply, but pressed his lips against hers roughly, grabbing her thigh and lifting it around his waist.

What was this town coming to? Fighting? Insults? Gossip! CHEATING! That was it. She couldn't stand any of it anymore. She knew none of this was right. And as Cathy and Toby did the ultimate act of distrust right inside the watermill, the Witch snapped, and decided that today was the perfect day to teleport after all.

The Witch's teleport only took a fraction of a second to do. She ended up right where she needed to be. Or so she thought.

"Damn it!" The Witch exclaimed looking around. She had ended up on top of the highest house in the Garmon Mine area instead of Castanet Town. She was going to teleport again when she saw a strange scene in front of her. Owen and Angela were staring at each other, on edge. She didn't know what edge they were on though. They were both tense, and she thought that maybe they were playing a game, but Owen's face was much too tense for it to be a game. It wasn't anything having to deal with strength, or maybe it was. Angela may have been small, but she was a mighty farmer. She had been lucky as well. Not only was she strong, but she was born with assets most of the girls here weren't, and she was still chaste. The Witch found this amazing, and commendable, but she had no clue what the two were up to now. They didn't seem to see her. In fact, nobody seemed to see her today. Normally she would've been quite an odd appearance. That being said, Owen wasn't that bad looking either. He was very muscular, and had the chiseled face of an Angel.. but he wasn't so chaste. Maybe it was sexual tension? It could've been, but the glances would've been... well.. less edgy?

As the Witch begged for it not to be another fight, Owen pulled out his hammer. The Witch gasped lightly, but then, Angela pulled out her hammer. "There's no way you could beat me two times in a row. That last one was a fluke.

"Oh really?" Angela questioned, "We'll see."

It was then that the Witch knew what was going on. There were two rocks of the same exact shape, size, form and weight in front of them. Two huge rocks. They were going to see whose was demolished first. That was okay, but it sounded like Angela had won last time... and she knew as well as anybody that Owen was a sore loser. He was pretty big on revenge. In fact, he'd come to the Witch multiple times for things that would hinder his opponent in one thing or the next. And they'd always been in discreet, minor ways, but he'd used them nonetheless. Hey, he paid good money, and he kept her business running. He also helped her out from time to time by chatting about the people of Castanet. This was how she knew about people, but people didn't know much about her. Many people were too scared to even come close to the Witch Princess. Angela wasn't a sore loser at all.. but she was a sore winner. The Witch had a nagging feeling that this wasn't going to end up well.

Mira and Ramsey had been sitting on the porches of their businesses, watching on. Chloe was nowhere in sight. Dale was the one that was judging whose rock fell apart faster, and Bo was glaring at Dale as he was forced to drag a tree to the back of the lumberyard building. The look was unnerving, but the witch understood. Dale was playing silly games and making Bo do more work than he really had to. She wondered what Dale would do in this situation.. But the thought was quickly erased from her mind as Dale shouted, "GO!"

The Race was on, but the results were more than clear. Angela was both faster and at the same strength as Owen, without looking like a female body builder. In fact, she looked more like a playboy bunny, which probably irked Owen even more. Angela's rock was done long before Owen's had gotten half way. Dale called it, and Owen threw down his hammer, storming off to the mine.

As Angela did her celebratory dance, Owen brooded in the mouth of the cave. Ramsey laughed his old man laugh, and Mira just sat, calculating.

"Lighten up Mira! The girl won!" Ramsey said, enjoying the competition. Mira frowned and looked at him. "Oh, quiet old man. I don't think gloating is very proper for a lady."

Julius came out, and Angela made a 'suck it' motion at Owen before calming down and picking up her hammer. Julius smirked. Angela laughed heartily and then sat down, cooling herself off.

"Angela won again?" Julius questioned. It was Ramsey that answered. "Did you think any different after that celebration?"

Mira just shot a look at Ramsey who laughed even more before heading inside. Julius and Mira just sat watching Angela, and Owen went farther into the mine. Bo was still trying to pull the tree into the Lumberyard as Dale went back inside, paying no attention to Bo, and his need for help. The Witch Princess wondered where Luke was briefly before remembering where she was originally headed. But, she needed to do something.. It was obvious that the people she'd seen earlier weren't the only people she needed to change. Almost everybody was fighting and arguing... and she realized that arguing was a natural part of life, but it was tearing this once peaceful town apart.

The witch snapped her fingers and closed her eyes, sighing. If the goddess wouldn't do anything, then she swore she would. The witch finally appeared nearer to her destination. She found herself at the stairs to the graveyard. The witch sighed and rubbed her temples. It sufficed to say that she didn't teleport to town often. The witch decided that she would rather walk then teleport, and sighed, taking the stairs one by one up to the Church Court yard. The sun was starting to come out now, and it was hurting her eyes. She started sweating, and panting, and groaning. She thought she couldn't go any farther.. and she had only gone up six steps. She decided to take a small break, and she sat on one of the steps, before listening into another 'not so sweet' conversation.

"Haha preacher boy! You can't even defend yourself!" Chloe said. It was obvious she was throwing something at Perry, but the Witch Princess didn't know what.

"I don't need to. What you do to me is done unto you ten times by the goddess." Perry informed, obviously not phased, "It may hurt now, but it'll hurt a lot more to you later."

"The Goddess doesn't exist!" Chloe said, "I've been up to that place, there's nobody there! And the Goddess wouldn't make Ramsey suffer every single day because of his back."

"Everything happens for a reason." Perry said again. Something else was chucked at him, but he dodged it, and it shattered against the wall of the church.

"No! My mom didn't have to die! That didn't happen for a reason! That was just plain cruelty by some being laughing at us!" Chloe said, throwing something, and this time hitting her target.

"If you're troubled, the Goddess will console you!" Perry exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Chloe shouted, "I have to console myself. Why do you think I'm throwing things at you, huh?"

"Because you're not letting the Goddess inside your heart!"

Chloe gave a sarcastic laugh, "Right, like I haven't heard that one before. Tell me something Perry." Chloe said, throwing something that made Perry drop to his knees in pain, "Where's your Goddess now? Why isn't she saving you?"

"Everything.. for a reason.." Perry said, almost unable to get the words out.

"Yeah. The reason being," Chloe paused, "That she obviously doesn't like you. Nobody visits the church. You just got assaulted by a hoard of fruit. Can you think of a good reason the Goddess would do that to you?" Chloe questioned.

Perry was silent, his head down.

"I didn't think so. How fitting. The person I hate most covered with the food I hate most." Chloe said darkly before heading down into the small village of Castanet. As soon as she was gone, The Witch heard Perry's almost silent weeping, and the smell of rotten fruit came to her nose. Finally, the Witch decided she couldn't take it anymore and she stood up, walking up the stairs.

The scene in front of her was shocking. There Perry was, covered with rotten tomatoes and potato peelings, weeping to himself. She even saw a can of peas still rolling around. The Witch ran to him right away and picked him up. He was still sobbing, so he probably didn't care that a Witch was holding him. He folded his arms around her neck and cried into her shoulder, like a child that had become lost in a grocery store for five hours. The Witch did the liberty of cleaning him up instantly, with the feeling of a fresh clean shower feeling.

"Why did the Goddess leave me alone?" Perry questioned while crying.

Damn. What was the witch supposed to say to that? He was just a kid.. but she didn't want to lie to him. So, she didn't.

"I'm sorry.. she was sleeping." The Witch said. And with that, she put him down in a clean spot, patted his head, and headed down into Castanet town, leaving Perry shocked and blushing. He got up, brushing himself off, and headed back inside, watching warily behind him.

The witch had seen enough. She'd seen so much corruption that the Goddess had conveniently 'fell asleep' for. Boy did it make her mad. The Goddess was supposed to take care of the people! What in the hell was she doing? Goddesses didn't get sick. The bells were all in working order, was she purposely ignoring people? Or was she off flirting with the Harvest God again? If there was one thing she knew about the Goddess that nobody else knew is that she was shallow. Many a man had come to her looking for love, and she shot them all down. She didn't want anybody that didn't have power. Everyone else was out of the question. The God was first priority. She just took care of the people because the God liked that she was so kind and caring. The Witch blew her bangs out of her face and rounded the corner to the Wizard's house. She was going to need something extra special for this recipe.

The Witch didn't bother knocking on the door, but instead only stepped inside. She wished she hadn't though. He was right in the middle of one of his 'moods'. You knew the wizard was in a 'mood' when he had a whole plate of fugue mushrooms and was contemplating whether to eat them or not. It may have been surprising, but the Fugue Mushrooms were high in calories.. and the Wizard had a pretty low self esteem. He fussed over his weight more than Maya fussed over Chase. The Witch blinked and the Wizard looked up. He stood up put the mushrooms away, and came back to the doorway. "To what do I owe this.. torture session?" The Wizard questioned. The Witch only smiled politely. "You don't happen to have any black licorice do you?"

The Wizard blinked. "Why?" The Witch frowned. "I was hungry."

"That's a lie." The Wizard put blankly, "I know what black licorice is used for."

"Aw, come on.. please? I won't do anything terrible with it I promise. It's just that.. well.. today has been a bad day, and a client came in and asked for something I normally don't do. But, I decided to make an exception."

"Would the client happen to be yourself?" The Wizard questioned.

The witch sighed. "Yes, but it's reeeeeeeeeeally important! Besides! You owe me for that time you turned me into a frog!"

The Wizard tensed up. "Fine. But that's the only time you get to use that excuse. How much?"

The Witch smiled. "How much do you have?"

* * *

This is the end of the excruciatingly long first chapter! Don't worry, the other chapters won't be near as long, I promise. 3000 words max from now on. *happy face* Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	2. A Little Twist

Hey, guess what? I decided that I'm going to update this story! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I really hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Plus, if you liked it all that much, you would wait for the update. ;) I'm not going to say anything about when I'm going to update this story again, because whenever I tell myself that I will update soon, I seem to... you know... not update soon. :D So, without further ado... a DISCLAIMER! :D

Disclaimer: I dun own these people or the landscape. :O

And now, onto the story. :3

* * *

The Witch Princess had had a long night. She barely remembered anything, to be honest. She rubbed her eyes and yawned widely. Everything seemed to be blurry, and her eyes had been oddly... fuzzy... She blinked a couple times before realizing that she had an eye cover on. The Witch Princess tore it off immediately and threw it in a random direction before rubbing her eyes again. What had happened last night? She had a horrible headache from the sudden flash of light, so she closed her eyes and tried to remember. Where did she need to start? Well, she had gone out of her house, walked through the swamp and out to the fields, witnessed fighting, bad behavior, teleported, more bad behavior, teleported again, more bad behavior, given up on finding the goddess, took things into her own hands, went to get black licorice from the Wizard... she had gotten twenty pieces, or so she remembered. Then... what had happened after that? The Witch rubbed her temples with closed eyes as she tried to remember. Eventually, her brain caught onto some piece of the memory, and told the story to her.

After she had obtained the twenty pieces of black licorice from The Wizard, the witch had hurried back to her glorious swamp. She hadn't had time to enjoy the especially moist evening, which disappointed her, even with the task at hand. She contemplated just standing for a minute or two, but she decided against it, not wanting to waste time. She didn't want an Elder Witch or Wizard to pop up and do a random Black Licorice test.

Black Licorice, in the world of Magic, was almost strictly Taboo. Only the strongest spells used black licorice, and usually the strongest spells were used with the worst intentions. In other words, more often than not, Black Licorice = Black Magic. She couldn't say whether this was right or wrong, especially what she was going to use it for. The point was, since it was Taboo, she would have probably been stripped of her powers if she'd been caught with that much of it. She wondered how the Wizard had gotten that much without being caught... She reckoned it probably had to deal with his parents, who were respected elders. In other words, he could get away with anything! But nooo, he was too good for that. That little goody goody two shoes...

Before she got caught in her negative feelings towards the Wizard, (including jealousy), she stormed forward into her house and started preparing for the potion. She pushed all of the junk off of her middle table and took the cauldron from the fireplace. it was heavy, and she had to stand on a chair to lift it high enough to get on the table, but she kept reminding herself that she was doing it for the town. After all of that, the witch recovered by taking deep breaths. After that, she lit the magic candles and a magic enhancing circle around the table, just in case she hadn't gotten enough Black Licorice to make all of it work. She knew she had plenty, but she didn't even want to entertain the idea that she didn't have enough. Next, it was time for the actual spell book. The witch knew the exact book she was looking for. She grabbed it off of the bottom shelf of her book case and carefully wiped the dust off. It left a relatively thick gray cover on her hand. She shuddered lightly and wiped it on her tights before continuing. She slammed the book on the table and then opened the book, flipping to the page that she needed.

"Aha! Here it is. Oluos Esrever."

At first, the spell was a bit confusing. It had called for both Frog's Breath and Tadpole's Tail, which was almost never used together, seeing as they had properties that could cause a mountain to erupt wind. Thankfully, that hadn't happened. It had also called for more Yeti hair, which irked her so, because it was so hard to get. The Yeti that lived nearby was starting to go bald, and he was too self conscious to actually let anyone borrow hair unless you brought him fifty fish. So, not feeling up to catching fifty fish, the witch decided to take a short cut, but only a very small shortcut! It was nothing too drastic. Instead of making five of the same spell, she decided to mix them all together, so that she wouldn't have to get more Yeti hair. So, adding them all together, she went in knowing that there could be consequences if she mixed them all together. She expected no Mahi Mahi around the area for a year, and of course, she knew that her swamp would lose about half of its fog. But, that was a sacrifice, (and a rather large one at that), that she was semi-willing to make.

And so, her spell making began. She dumped in the simple ingredients, smoke rising from the cauldron. She knew it was working at least. She dumped in liquid roses, and chopped frog to the mixture, the chopped frog color obviously taking over. It was very pleasant, the noxious smell not being too bad either. It put her in a happy mood, but, she knew she had to move on. The Witch did the chant, an eerie, altogether ridiculous thing that took about an hour. She wiped her brow, feeling the potion steal her energy already... or maybe that was the lack of any meal she had gotten that day? She didn't know, but just in case, she popped a fugue mushroom into her mouth, being careful not to get any crumbles of it into the potion. After swallowing, she grabbed her next ingredient. Without any more hesitation, the Witch poured in the boogers of a sick mammoth, and said what she needed to say in order for the spell to work.

"Oh Magic Potion, in the pot, I have a dilemma, whatcha got?"

The Witch cleared her throat and then threw in the shoe of the highest official in town, which she had happened to steal from the Mayor's house on the way back from the swamp. She knew it was the Mayor's shoe, no other man's feet in the village were that small, she was fairly certain of it. She knew Gill's feet were fairly large, a trait that he must've inherited from his mother. Unless it was his mother's shoe that she'd thrown in...? No, no, she was dead. Besides, she was pretty sure no lady's shoe looked that manly. Getting back on track from her mysteriously curious mind, she took a deep breath and started to explain to the potion what she needed done.

"I took a walk around today. It was supposed to be a simple walk, a walk to enjoy the day. At first, I was only disappointed that there wasn't any fog or forest smell in Flute Fields. But, then another sense of disappointment struck me when I witnessed something that could break the heart of a young girl before she could stand it. Hannah and Cain, mother and father of Renee were fighting over their prized cow getting sick. This situation could've been prevented easily by the Goddess, but she seems to be sleeping, so I need to take things into my own hands. I need Hanna and Cain to switch places, until they can figure out how to live their lives in peace. I need them to realize that a prize cow is still just a cow, and that they only have one marriage."

The Witch looked down to the pot, to see if there was any reaction. Two people appeared in its reflection. Hanna and Cain stood across from each other, fighting. The very scene that she'd seen that morning, only later in the day. The Witch nodded, affirming that those were the two people that needed to be switched. The pot grumbled loudly, and the potion's surface became clear. The witch went on with her story, knowing that she had a few more people to switch.

"I walked even further that very day and saw Chase and Gill chatting on the bridge. I knew something was bad, because both of their personalities are cold. I knew that was they were talking about must not have been nice, but I never fathomed what I could have heard. Both Chase and Gill spewed cruel and vicious words at the girls that love them. Maya is sweet and innocent, and only wants to love Chase. Luna is bossy, but didn't deserve such words either. I need Chase and Maya to switch, until they can learn to love each other equally and I need Gill and Luna to switch until they both learn that relationships are GIVE as well as take."

The pot stood still for awhile before grumbling again, a little louder this time. Maya was shown hugging Chase, and Chase patted her back with a hidden look of disgust. The witch nodded, and the potion cleared. Then, Gill and Luna showed up, Luna bossing Gill around, and Gill not listening to a word she said. The witch nodded yet again, and noted that the liquid was going from a pleasant forest green to a repulsive light pink.

"Not soon after I had to hide, for I saw Tobi cheating on Renee with Cathy. It was too unbearable to know what was happening, for Renee already has so much going on in her life. it looked like it had been going on for awhile. Tobi seems to be scum, and a terrible boyfriend. He doesn't even listen to her. All he does is fish and cheat. I need Renee to switch with Tobi to reveal the truth, and hopefully have Renee recover her own relationship before she tries to recover anyone else's."

The pot grumbled loudly, and the surface of the potion showed Tobi and Renee standing awkwardly after arguing. The Potion's surface cleared quickly with a loud grumble. It obviously wasn't the most patient of potions, and since it was very old magic, she imagined that it was pretty grumpy, being waken up from a nap this long. She could imagine that it was the type of potion that still wasn't used to male witches yet. The Witch proceeded quickly, not wanting to make it wait.

"I had seen enough, so I decided to confront the Goddess. I decided to teleport to her, but instead I ended up in Garmon Mines, where I saw Angela and Owen in a heated contest. Angela had already won once before, so I knew that her ego was inflated, and that Owen was going to sulk if he didn't win. Well, Angela won again. They both had a negative reaction, one that they both need to get over. So, I need Angela and Owen to switch until they both see eye to eye. Mira and Ramsey also need to switch. They cannot see eye to eye, I just need them to realize what each of them sees. I also need Dale to switch with Bo. Bo is overworked while his employer just plays games."

The pot was silent, and then gave what seemed to be a murmur. The witch went on, only having one more to go.

"I decided that I needed to see the Goddess about the situation NOW! So, I tried to teleport to the church. As you probably know, I had trouble going up the stairs, the church taking so much energy from me, and the all black clothing as well.. But that aside, I overheard something that needs to be fixed. Chloe was throwing rotten fruit and cans at Perry, insisting that the Goddess didn't exist, when he did nothing to her. I had to hold Perry while he cried so fix what the Goddess was obviously not there to see. So, I need Chloe to switch with Perry, so they can both find an equilibrium in their lives."

The pot rumbled a final rumble and the witch proceeded.

"Magic Potion in the pot, I've got a dilemma, that's what I've got. So if you could, and could you shall, make it happen, do it now."

The pot rumbled loudly, a dull roar coming out of it. The witch had seen this many times before. She was more interested in who had written the ending of the spell.. because it hadn't rhymed very well at all. She would have at least made it end with do your spell, make it happen, do it well. Yes, that would have been excellent. The witch turned around and sighed. There was nothing left to do but wait. Some of these potions took hours, some took days. This spell had said an hour that lasted as long as you wanted, but since she had mixed them all she didn't know what to expect.

So, to pass the time, she did things out of her usual routine. Play chess with her pet Tasmanian Devil, look at herself in the mirror as it distorted her face and made her laugh, jump on her bed, and of course, tease the elves. Who didn't like to tease the elves? They were elves! It was especially funny when they got mad. Their faces turned all red and they started swearing like mini trolls! It was so cute, she couldn't help but giggle. But, she decided after awhile that she would go check up on her pot. She got up on a chair and looked down inside. The pot seemed to be completely still. Was there something wrong with it? Maybe she hadn't given it enough licorice? A potion that was done right never just sat still. So, knowing she had to do something the Witch dumped the remaining ten pieces of black licorice into the pot without thinking.

But then, she started to think better of it. The Witch dived for cover, knowing that something was going to happen... something bad.

The earth began to shake uncontrollably. Everything around the witch's house started to move, as if bewitched. The spell was backfiring, big time! The witch crawled around and screamed. There were octopus arms coming out of the potion. They seemed to have control over everything in her house. Her plants were flying everywhere! Her ingredients smashed themselves against the walls, some of them falling into the pot, making the potion react even more violently. The rest of her Yeti hair fell into the pot with a splash, part of the pink potion getting on her floor and burning a hole through. The witch stopped screaming and crawled to grab the spell book, but the magic potion saw her coming. It grabbed the spell book and suspended it high up in the air. Then, in the midst of the chaos, as everything was flying around, the arms started reaching towards her.

The candles were flickering, and the witch tried to get away, but it didn't work. The arms grabbed her, squeezing her tightly to stop her from screaming and struggling. Another arm went up to her and wrapped around her throat. She tried to scream, but she couldn't! She couldn't even breathe correctly. She had no spells for this. She couldn't just miraculously save herself in the view of a bad spell! But she couldn't die like this, she couldn't! She was only trying to help out the town.. Figured, the one time she was actually helping the town to help the town, it backfired. Then, the lack of air got to her, and she passed out.

The Witch sat up in the bed she was sitting in and looked around, her eyes finally clear. What had happened? All she remembered was being attacked by the potion and passing out! How was she alive? Maybe there were some poisonous fumes that had made her hallucinate? That had to be it. The witch relaxed lightly and wiped her brow, before stepping off of the bed. But, the step was farther than expected, much farther.

"WAH!" The witch cried out as she landed on the floor off of the bottom of the stairs. The witch looked around wildly. Where was she? She scrambled up and looked around. This... this was the wizard's place! Had he transferred her to safety when he felt the earthquake? No, that was impossible. That whole thing had only been a dream. But.. if it hadn't been a dream, then would she even be here? In the midst of her thoughts, something caught her eye. There was a mirror laying on the Wizard's main table. She got a funny feeling when she saw it, as if she were about to see something terrible.

Slowly, the witch inched towards the mirror, looking around once more for a first and final safety check. Slowly and very unsure of herself the Witch reached for the mirror. But, before she even saw the reflection she noted something terrible. Something that could only be explained by one thing.

"Oh no..." The witch said. Her skin was tan. And the hair that fell in front of her face... it wasn't white gray, it was white... blonde. The witch shrieked and then grabbed the mirror, looking into it wide eyed. "Oh no oh no oh no!"

In the reflection, it was not her own face that stared back at her, but the Wizard's. She felt the Wizard's face with her abnormally large hands. She wriggled her tan toes and looked down at her stomach. She was in boxers... boxers! And she had no boobs! They weren't there! They were hardly there before, but they really weren't there now. The witch collapsed to her knees, and set the mirror on the floor. The spell had backfired... maybe that was what the whole dream had been about. Was it a dream? Had it been a memory? She really didn't know. She wanted her body back, that's all she knew. But, maybe the potion had backfired for a reason? Maybe her negative feelings towards the Wizard had transferred her into his body as well? If that was the case, who knew what else the potion had changed? Maybe there were conflicts in the town that were bigger than the ones she had pointed out. Maybe the potion knew much more than she did...

But, before she could try to figure anything out, there was a knock at the door. She looked at it with dread, her eyes searching for an escape route.

"Wizard! Wizard please help me! I'm... I'm... I'm a woman!"

The witch's eyes widened. Now she knew she was in trouble. She hadn't thought of this part. People came to the Wizard for various spells as well didn't they? She didn't think that they'd go to him for help... She found him to pale in comparison to her power, and her personality. But, how was she supposed to pretend to be the Wizard? Would he let people in this early? Would he even answer the door? Maybe not... maybe? She had no clue. Was he friendly to them? Was he nice? Maybe he was full of Wisdom... or maybe he was just the nerd he'd always been around her?

"Just a second!" The witch yelled. She instantly regretted it. The Wizard never yelled. She would have to tone it down a bit wouldn't she? The Witch got up and ran to the door, peeking out of the one way looking glass. It was Luna, standing at the door, looking completely vulnerable. The Witch smirked, knowing that Gill was inside, freaking out because he was now a woman and therefore knew how he felt about.. well.. himself. He had to learn to love the body he was in right? And he had to respect the body that he had been in before, not to mention the person inside of it. She felt a sense of accomplishment. So, the potion had done what she asked, it had just added a little something to the mix! She didn't mind being the Wizard for a day or two if she got to see the whole town healed by her hand.

"Who is it?" The Witch asked in a low voice. She had no clue how the Wizard talked to these people, so she decided to use a powerful, manly voice that tickled her chest. The Witch smiled, because she already knew the answer. Things weren't going so badly after all were they? She gave a little victory dance around, but was stopped in her tracks by the reply.

"It's me, Chase!"

* * *

And that's the exciting and surprising end to the second chapter! I really hoped you liked it! I also really hope that you don't mind the length of it that much. :) Thanks for reading, be sure to tune in next time!


End file.
